In charge forming apparatus for metering fuel where a stream of induction air impinges upon a stream of liquid fuel for changing the shape thereof. Fuel is stripped from the reformed liquid stream for dispersion into the air stream. In such apparatus the use of a float is avoided. Fuel is fed from a source to a tubular member having a slot therein for exposing the stream to the air; excess fuel is collected and returned to the source. In the usual forms of this "fluid jet" carburetor system, the slot is such that the stream of liquid fuel is substantial round in section.